the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orphanage
The Orphanage {Insert Banner Here} Welcome to Pyrrhia's Orphanage. I am Nightflame, The Owner. Whether You're an Orphan Looking For Somewhere to Call Home Until You're Adopted, a Dragon Looking to Adopt, or Just Someone in Need of a Job, There is a Spot For You Here. This is a Safe Place For Anyone. Staff Setup: Name/Username/Gender/Species/Description/Personality/Position Jobs Include: Dragonet Care Workers, Receptionists, Background Checkers, Egg Caretaker, Egg and Dragonet Gatherer, Food Gatherer Nightflame/Foxwolfaccount2/Female/Skywing+Nightwing/Her scales are mainly black red and white. The scales under her wings glow red instead if have that star sparkle, they are big compared to most dragons but are slightly smaller than a normal Skywing's. /Nightflame is usually a clam and motherly dragoness. When needed she will use her "big momma dragon voice" and she won't put up with any nonsense. She has minor trust issues from her past, but they don't show up as often anymore. She used to work with animals too, but found her true passion for caring for dragonets. She has a crush on a certain someone, but you'll have to figure out who that is for yourself./Owner Quill/Roudyruru/Female/Sandwing+Mudwing/Most of Her Scales are a Sandy Color, But Her Top Scales are Light Brown. She is Missing Her Back Right Leg and Has Blue Eyes./Quill is Kind and Gentle, But Doesn't Like Others Asking About Her Missing Leg./Egg Caretaker Seaweed/The-Lonely-Owl/Female/Seawing/TBA/She is Quiet, Playful, and Sometimes Demanding./Egg and Dragonet Gatherer Phoenix/Roudyruru/Male/Skywing/He is a Blood~Red Dragon With Dark Red Eyes. He Also Has a Satchel For Weapons./He is Protective and Kind./Co.Owner QuillTemplate_Roudy (1).png|Quill PhoenixTemplate_Roudy (1).png|Phoenix Adoptable Dragonets Tribes are Listed in Alphabetical Order. Setup: Name/Username/Gender/Species (Only For Hybrids)/Description/Personality/Egg or Hatched Bugwings None For Now! ---- Deathwings None For Now! ---- Forestwings .Thicket/MistyBreeze123/Male/He has dark brown scales. He also has a dark green back, tail, snout, and underbelly. He has dark brown eyes and is handsome./He is calm and kind. He is quite sweet but is very sensitive. He's bisexual./Hatched ---- Gemwings None For Now! ---- Hybrids Flood/The-Lonely-Owl/Female/Stormwing+Seawing/She is Very Dark Purple With an Ombre Wing Pattern./She is Head~Strong and Fierce./Egg Sunset/Luna Crystal/Male/Sandwing+Nightwing/He has a pattern of colors on his scales, making a sunset like color. He also has some white spots on his underside wings like a nightwing. His horns stick up like a Sandwing, and he has a light brown mane. And he has too small silver hoop earrings on his right ear. /Sunset is a flirt, and that's that. His flirtyness can get him in trouble with some females sometimes, but he doesn't mind. All in all Sunset is a very nice dragonet./Hatched. Mistake/ForeverFrosted/Female/Nightwing+Unknown/Unknown/She is Untrusting, Mysterious, Secretive, and Quiet. She is Hard as a Rock on The Outside, But Extremely Sensitive on The Inside./Hatched Beautiful/Roudyruru/Female/Icewing+Sandwing+Seawing/ The little tribrid is a weird dragonet. Her scales are pale sandy color that fade into a dark blue at her legs. Her wing membranes are a bright teal. Her tail is a stiff curl, with not barb. She has the Sandwing frill down her spine, but Seawing fins on her chest. Her Seawing runes are black, along with her Sandwing frill. Her eyes are reverse. I mean that by her pupil is a neon blue, and the iris is black. Her horns curve in like a Big Horn Sheep. She has no fire, no ice, and no barb. Her scales are freezing cold, her only defense us her long, sharp claws and serrated teeth./To add to her weird appearance, she is also mute. This tiny dragonet is nervous around others, and hates loud and abnoxious dragons. She is an introvert all the way./Newborn/Hatched Cloud/Luna Crystal/Male/Skywing+Icewing/Cloud has a mix of white and red scales, his snout curves but his head is flat with a small curve. His horns are straight, and he has a barbed tail/Cloud is a nice and kind dragonet, he loves to play and have fun. And he will stop at nothing to protect the ones he loves/Hatched Icewings Narwhal/Seawings4Life/Female/She is Silver With White Markings and Icy Blue Eyes. She Trips and Stutters Alot./She is Shy and Nervous, Because She Gets Bullied./Hatched. ---- Mudwings None For Now! ---- Nightwings Shadowseer/The-Lonely-Owl/Male/He is has black underscales with a light-grey overscales/He Never Talks, Yet His Silence Says Alot, he has a sister named MoonHunter/Hatched Moonhunter/The-Lonely-Owl/Female/She has midnight black scales with purple highlights/She is Loud and The Exact Opposite of Her Brother, Shadowseer./Hatched Russia/ForeverFrosted/Male/He is Blind./Unknown/Hatched Nightstalker?/Luna Crystal/Female/She Looks Like a Normal Nightwing./She is Always Happy Except When Things Make Her Very Sad. She is Happy-go-Lucky and She Loves to Try and Make Others Happy Too. ---- Rainwings Blossom/MistyBreeze123/Female/She is Greenish~Blue With a Light Green Underbelly and Orange Markings./Will Develop/Hatched Viper/Werewolfgrl2791/Male/He is Bright Yellow With Green Eyes and Red Markings./Right Now, he is Curious and Annoying, But he Will Develop Into a Handsome Dragon With a Bright Personality./Egg Paradise/Fadeimages/Female/She is a mint base rainwing with a blue mask on her face and rainbow spots on her wing and neck. Her neck is rather long and twisted with orange scales and seagreen eyes./She is Wary at First, But Loyal and Salty./Hatched Sandwings Adder/Luna Crystal/Female/Adder has a normal Sandwing structure, she has a Mohawk like mane, and she has two scars on her neck. Her top scales are a dark brown and her underbelly is a tan color. And she has a hoop earring on her left ear./Adder is a tomboy, she likes to hang with guys more than girls. And she can be a bit of a flirt. She also likes to do boyish things, and she absolutely hates doing girly things. Cougar/Q1i2n/Male/ Bulky and muscular, he is pale yellow with Dark brown zigzags across his wings./Hatched Seawings Seafoam/The-Lonely-Owl/Female/she had dark green scales with lighter under scales/They Are Bossy and Commanding./Hatched Oyster/Seawings4Life/Male/He Has Indigo Scales With a Lighter Underbelly. His Markings and Eyes Are Sky Blue./He is Nervous Since His Parents Tried to Kill Him, But He's Nice Once He Warms up to You./Hatched Skywings Smoke/Seawings4Life/Male/He is an Unusually Smoky Gray Skywing With Cool Blue Eyes. He Wears a Sapphire Heart Necklace That Stops Him From Burning Things, Because he is a Firescales./He is Constantly Nervous That His Necklace Will Fail and He'll Hurt Someone. This Makes Him Very Shy./Hatched Peak/ForeverFrosted/Female/Unknown/Unknown/Hatched Flash/Q1i2n/Male/Flash is dark orange, with seething yellow eyes and bright scarlet wings that fade into a coppery yellow. He has yellow hued talons./Hatched Frost/Q1i2n/Female/Frost is pure white, with red edged wings and talons. She is albino and has red eyes, although she isn't that sensitive of sunlight./Hatched Scorch/Luna Crystal/He has a normal Skywing structure, Scorch is a dark red dragon, but not to dark./Scorch is an adventurous dragon, he is nice and a bit flirty./Hatched Magma/Luna Crystal/She has a normal Skywing Structure, she is a bright red skywing with blends of black orange and yellow./ Magma is a nice and kind dragonet, she is also shy and a scrollworm./Hatched Stormwings None so Far! ---- Unknown Lavender (Left Head) and Chamomile (Right Head)/Seawings4Life/Female/Lavender's Half of The Body is Lavender While Chamomile's Half is Light Pink./Lavender is Very Calm and Sweet While Chamomile is Roudy and Excitable. They Are Both Intelligent and Talkative./Hatched (Geminiwing) Guillotine/The-Lonely-Owl/Female/Depends on how dark the room she is so if its dark her scales will be black and vice versa, razor sharp teeth as her species eats bone marrow so she has to be able to chew through bones, a extremely slim tongue, her wing membrane(whats in between her wing bones) is completely clear,and small but sharp horns as the corner of her mouth and completely white eyes/She is Insanely Smart, Pessimistic, and Forgiving./Egg (Secret Species) Siv/TheArgentFish/Female/Silver NorthWing with white fur around her neck and dark-speckled white scales. Has dark blue eyes./Quiet and hotheaded, enjoys gardening, crafting, and sparring with the others./Hatched. Echo/Zsdop/Female/Unknown/Unknown/Hatched Unnamed/Kittykatlove/Female/Unknown, though a NightWing, eyeball, butterfly, diamond hybrid/A small NightWing, about the size of Sunny, she has teardrop diamonds next to her eyes, similar to a NightWing, though diamonds. She also has diamonds instead of silver scales on the underside of her wings, and a diamond on the tip of her tail. She also has fluttery wings instead of dragon wings. Her eyes are sparkly, and she has tiny antennae./Shy, basically Sora. She's very studious, and always wears a Skyfire bracelet. This is because she can read minds, yet doesn't want to because although she usually doesn't get openly bullied, people stare at her, and the dragonet knows that they are confused at why she looks so weird. She is usually found in her room with a library book, since she doesn't like going out in public./Hatching Forms Dragonet Form: Name: Species: Gender: Description: Personality: Egg or Hatched? OC Image: ---- Worker Form: Name: Species: Gender: Description: Personality: Job Wanted: Why You Wish to Work Here: OC Image: ---- Adoption Form: Name: Species: Dragonet You Wish to Adopt: Why You Wish to Adopt The Dragonet: This is so Foxwolf Can Accept Forms. Yes No Category:Other